Axel's Dream
by sorrowful love-Xemall
Summary: axel is in a dream, and it seems that everytime he wakes he's in another dream. oneshot song fic to axel and larxene


Axel's Dream by Bright-Scales of the Wintery North

songfic/one-shot to bring me to life by evanescence

disclaimers apply, is self narrated by Axel

remember to comment-

'_How can you see into my eyes like open doors. Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb. Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home...'_

I was running down a long road. A big, bustling city moved besides me. My mass of red, spiky hair stuck to my forehead because of the sweat. I didn't know if my follower was still trying to catch me. I turned around. If I had a heart it would probably be beating as fast as it could. He was still there, running after me. His black robe was flopping in the breeze.

'_(wake me up) Wake me up inside (i can't wake up) wake me up inside  
(save me) call my name and save me from the dark  
(wake me up) bid my blood to run (i can't wake up) before I come undone  
(save me) save me from the nothing I've become'_

I fell to the ground, tripping on a rock. 'Damn it' I thought to myself. The follower walked up to me, and put his boot on my chest. I let out a gasp. They were pressing down heard. "Hey! What do you want! I'm not important! I'm Axel, A-X-E-L. Memorize it! You don't want me! Shit, get off of me! I'm just a nobody, just a nobody!"

'_now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life'_

The man just laughed and took out a small throwing knife. "How do know? What if I do need you?" I could tell he was trying to disguise his voice.

I looked at the knife, it had a hoop at the end, making it easier to throw. I recognized, not fully, but it really looked familiar. I sat up (the man backed off and let me). My mint-green eyes stared at him until it finally came to me. "Wait.."

'_(wake me up) Wake me up inside (i can't wake up) wake me up inside  
(save me) call my name and save me from the dark  
(wake me up) bid my blood to run (i can't wake up) before I come undone  
(save me) save me from the nothing I've become'_

'_bring me to lifeI've been living a lie  
there's nothing inside  
bring me to life'_

I stood up and walked up to him. He was a bit shorter than me, also fitting the description in my head. I pulled down the hood, blue eyes staring at me.

The blond cocked her head and laughed. "Hi Axel."

I wanted to go up to her and hit her, how dare she scare me so bad! But instead of hitting her, I kissed her. It lasted longer than I thought I could hold, and its fire was hotter than any fire I had made. Why? I'm not completely sure myself. "I need you too."

'_frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling  
only you are the life among the dead'_

Larexene stepped back in shock. "You accepted me?" she whispered. "I was ready to kill you, for being so cruel before, but you accept me know? Why?"

I just laughed at her, but then I woke up. Woke up to me room, completely while. While walls, white bed, white floor. I was back at Castle Oblivion, not in my dream anymore.

I turned over in bed, only to see Larexene there next to me. "So it really happened? My dream was real?"

'_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more _

bring me to life'

Her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning, Axel." she smiled, pulling the covers over the bare body.

'No,' I thought to myself 'something else did.'

I was about to kiss her, when she said something, "You bring me to life."

* * *

(not narrated by Axel here)

Then darkness took him,as he woke up for real.He was not with his beloved Larexene, Sorahad killed her long ago.He, himself was fading away.He lay on the floor of the in-between world of Twilight Town and The World that Never Was.And why did he save him?For what? He laughed to himself. He saved Sora so he could tast what love really was. Axel had loved once, heart or no heart, he had loved...

'_(wake me up) Wake me up inside (i can't wake up) wake me up inside  
(save me) call my name and save me from the dark  
(wake me up) bid my blood to run (i can't wake up) before I come undone  
(save me) save me from the nothing I've become_

_I've been living a lie  
there's nothing inside  
bring me to life'_

* * *

what did you think? was it ok? good? bad? i like doing songfics to Axel. he was my favorite character until square-enix killed him off CURSE YOU SQUARE-ENIX!-remember to r&r


End file.
